The present invention relates to the manufacture of integrated circuits. More particularly, the present invention provides a technique for forming a gettering layer in a silicon-on-insulator wafer made using a controlled cleaving process, for example.
Integrated circuits are fabricated on chips of semiconductor material. These integrated circuits often contain thousands, or even millions, of transistors and other devices. In particular, it is desirable to put as many transistors as possible within a given area of semiconductor because more transistors typically provide greater functionality, and a smaller chip means more chips per wafer and lower costs.
Some integrated circuits are fabricated on a slice or wafer, of single-crystal (monocrystalline) silicon, commonly termed a “bulk” silicon wafer. Devices on such “bulk” silicon wafer typically are isolated from each other. A variety of techniques have been proposed or used to isolate these devices from each other on the bulk silicon wafer, such as a local oxidation of silicon (“LOCOS”) process and others. These techniques, however, are not free from limitations. For example, conventional isolation techniques consume a considerable amount of valuable wafer surface area on the chip, and often generate a non-planar surface as an artifact of the isolation process. Either or both of these considerations generally limit the degree of integration achievable in a given chip.
An approach to achieving very-large scale integration (VLSI) or ultra-large scale integration (ULSI) is by using a semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) wafer. An SOI wafer typically has a layer of silicon on top of a layer of an insulator material. A variety of techniques have been proposed or used for fabricating the SOI wafer. These techniques include, among others, growing a thin layer of silicon on a sapphire substrate, bonding a layer of silicon to an insulating substrate, and forming an insulating layer beneath a silicon layer in a bulk silicon wafer. In an SOI integrated circuit, essentially complete device isolation is often achieved using conventional device processing methods by surrounding each device, including the bottom of the device, with an insulator. An advantage SOI wafers have over bulk silicon wafers is that the area required for isolation between devices on an SOI wafer is less than the area typically required for isolation on a bulk silicon wafer.
SOI offers other advantages over bulk silicon technologies as well. For example, SOI offers a simpler fabrication sequence compared to a bulk silicon wafer. Devices fabricated on an SOI wafer may also have better radiation resistance, less photo-induced current, and less cross-talk than devices fabricated on bulk silicon wafers. However, many problems that have already been solved regarding fabricating devices on bulk silicon wafers remain to be solved for fabricating devices on SOI wafers.
Numerous limitations, however, still exist with the fabrication of SOI wafers. For example, devices within integrated circuits in SOI wafers are very sensitive to the presence of even minute concentrations of some impurities. For example, metals, such as copper, nickel, silver, gold, or iron, within the active region of a device typically degrade several device characteristics, including leakage current and breakdown voltage. These and other metals rapidly diffuse through silicon at temperatures typical of semiconductor device fabrication processes. These impurities often become trapped in the active region of the SOI wafer. That is, the SOI wafer includes a dielectric layer or insulating layer underlying the active region that tends to keep impurities in the active layer, rather than diffusing down into the bulk silicon. Accordingly, SOI wafers are prone to device and reliability problems caused by the presence of impurities that cannot diffuse out of the active region.
From the above, it is seen that a technique for removing impurities from active regions of an integrated circuit made on an SOI wafer is highly desirable.